Los Caballeros de la Noche
by Pity Parker
Summary: Una Orden secreta de brujos, un antiguo secreto y una mision que cumplir, un amor condenado por las obligaciones. Suspenso, intriga y amor. "Te ordeno me contestes" dijo ella; "te odio y me odio por amarte tanto" respondio él.


**Los Caballeros de la noche – **by Pity Parker

Capitulo 1

El hombre seguía leyendo detenidamente el pergamino cuando noto que alguien golpeo la puerta, miro su reloj, por la hora que era, solo podía tratarse de una persona: su carmelengo.

- Pasa Percy

- Señor, disculpe la hora, pero ha llegado esto, es importante que lo lea

El muchacho entrego al Ministro Kinsley un pergamino negro, escrito con brillante letras plateadas, el hombre lo tomo con un dejo de desconfianza, los pergaminos negros solo significaban malos augurios.

- Percy, muchacho, sabes que esto es solo una leyenda, una antigua historia de niños

- Todos los cuentos esconden un dejo de verdad, Ministro.

- Hay algo que debas decirme, Percy

- Si me acompaña, ministro, le contare en el camino.

Percy Weasley era un muchacho con grandes aspiraciones, antes de la "Batalla de Hogwarts" había trabajado en el ministerio como Asistente de Wright, el Carmelengo de Fudge.

Era cerca de medianoche, nadie transitaba los pasillos del ministerio de magia, por lo que Percy se permitía relatarle al ministro las cosas que había aprendido de su predecesor.

"_Hubo un tiempo en que el mundo __mágico no estaba regido por un Ministerio, al igual que en el mundo muggle, aquí había un rey, muchas veces se tenia el mismo Rey en la nación mágica y en la no mágica. Hasta que llego el tiempo de los cambios, y de un Rey llamado "De Bourdua" nacieron dos hijos, uno con dotes mágicas y el otro no. De Bourdua que era un rey muy justo, decidió dejar en manos de su hijo Skandar el reino mágico, y en manos de su hijo Cesar el mundo no mágico. Al igual que su padre, Skandar, era un Rey justo y condescendiente con los suyos, pero su hermano no era igual. Cesar, tenia envidia de las maravillas del reino de su hermano, quería tener dominio de ambos reinos._

_Llego el tiempo en que los celos de Cesar le dominaban, le consumían como en fuego consume la vela, y tramo una estratagema en contra de su hermano y la familia de este._

_Lo que la envidia no le permitía ver a Cesar, era que tiempo atrás su propia esposa le había traicionado, contándole los planes de asesinato al propio Skandar._

_Pero en su corazón Skandar no podía admitir la maldad de su hermano, por lo que organizo todo antes de su muerte, dejo el poder del reino mágico en un senado similar al del estado romano, y creo un ejército que protegiera su descendencia, a esta __armada de nobles vasallos les llamo "los caballeros de la noche". La leyenda dice que para cuando Cesar vio la sangre de su hermano en sus manos sintió el peso de la culpa y se quito la vida. Pero esa parte no es cierta, Cesar mato a Skandar pero nunca obtuvo el poder en el reino mágico, ya que aquí la figura del rey había dejado de existir, y entonces comenzó la primera guerra mágica. _

_Cesar no descanso hasta que aniquilo a la descendencia de su hermano; pero aquí __también existe otra falla en el relato, al parecer Cesar muere antes de acabar con la prole de su hermano, y el recién conformado ministerio de magia le ofreció al heredero de Skandar la protección necesaria para continuar con una vida normal, la única exigencia que pactaron, es que cuando el tiempo nuevo llegara y el ministerio no fuera suficiente para restaurar la paz el Rey volvería para pacificar el mundo mágico._

_Así__ como los Caballeros de la Noche continuaron su legado de proteger a los herederos del Rey Skandar, el ejército maldito del Rey Cesar "los caballeros de la muerte" siguió su mandato de causar dolor y muerte a su paso, es por eso que el ministerio aun guarda toda la documentación al respecto en una oficina."_

La historia que cuentas Percy –interrumpió el ministro- es muy impresionante pero el propio Voldemort busco esa habitación cuando estuvo aquí, hasta casi destruir todas las paredes de este edificio, y nunca la encontró

Percy se detuvo frente a una de las paredes del ala sur, el sector mas viejo del ministerio, miro al ministro y le confió: - pero lo que Voldemort no sabia o mas bien no quería admitir por su propia soberbia, era que a esa oficina solo puede llegar el Carmelengo…

De entre sus ropas Percy extrajo una pequeña llave con una forma bastante particular, raspo la pared con ella y una puerta se materializo delante de ellos

- Imposible- exclamo el ministro Shacklebolt

El muchacho abrió la puerta con naturalidad, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que estaba en aquella oficina, hacia varias semanas que visitaba el lugar en busca de datos que pudieran ser útiles a la reconstrucción de la republica. Luego de ingresar junto con el ministro se acercaron a una gran mesa de trabajo, la mesa de roble antiguo de casi cinco metros de largo estaba repleta de papales y libros, Percy le indico a Kingsley que tomara asiento y le acercó una especie de árbol genealógico

Este es el árbol de miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Noche- acoto- nótese que estos últimos nombres en dorado son aquellos miembros activos y que además casi todos son parte de la Familia Black, de alguna u otra forma, además de que algunos también han sido miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Shacklebolt miraba asombrado: - pero es imposible que estas personas sean miembros de esta Logia, son Mortifagos confesos- dijo exaltado señalando algunos nombres del pergamino

- Por que son agentes infiltrados, señor-

Pero yo estuve en el juicio que llevo a esta mujer a Azkaban, y nunca jamás menciono que fue un doble agente!- grito indignado el ministro, se dio cuenta que con ciertas personas cometió una injusticia

Señor,- interrumpió Percy- ellos han jurado lealtad al Rey Skandar y a su Orden de Caballeros, jamás dirían una palabra que perjudicase la labor de la Orden, aunque esto les costase la vida, y aunque se han cometido injusticias en contra de estas personas, ahora nos urge un tema mas importante, la vida de los herederos esta en riesgo, alguien sabe sus identidades, y nuestra única alternativa son estos hombres por mucho mortifagos que sean, son nuestra esperanza

Debo reconocer Weasley que tiene razón, haga el favor de llamar al capitán solamente, primero hablaremos con él, y luego veremos como proseguir

- De inmediato, señor-

oOo

Su respiración acompasada daba la idea de que dormía profundamente, pero en realidad su mente divagaba entre la realidad y el sueño profundo, sentía que era parte de un sueño pero a la vez podía sentir las cosas que le rodaban como si estuviera despierto.

A su lado la rubia que reposaba en su pecho dormía profundamente, sin saber que el destino que creía tener al lado de su amante quedaría sellado minutos después y todo aquello con lo que un día soñó, se esfumaría como la niebla en una mañana de primavera.

El águila negra golpeo la ventana y se mantuvo revoloteando.

oOo

Lord Voldemort había caído derrotado tan solo seis meses atrás, pero su muerte no trajo la paz como se esperaba, por el contrario, dio comienzo a una guerra de guerrillas, una lucha encarnizada de distintos grupos que anhelaban el poder.

oOo

Las risas inundaban la estancia, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se divertían de esa manera, la guerra los había sumido a todos en la constante melancolía de no saber qué es lo que sucede.

- Gracias Luna, esta ha sido una noche maravillosa

- Hermione, no tienes nada que agradecer, saben perfectamente que me pueden visitar cuando les plazca, esta es su casa, eso corre también para ti Ginny.

Las tres mujeres conversaban animadamente, mientras los muchachos reían con anécdotas de Quidditch. Luna vivía en una pequeña casa al sur de Dundalk, Irlanda, estaba alejada de la guerra y de todos sus males. Tenía casi 7 meses de embarazo, muchos se sorprendieron cuando apenas terminada la guerra ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero mucho mas se sorprendieron al saber que Luna había desaparecido por voluntad propia. Escapo, muchos lo hicieron durante la guerra, escapo con su amado, para iniciar una vida mejor, cuando se pudo establecer en un lugar tranquilo les informo a sus amigos que estaba en cinta, esperaba un hijo de Theodore Nott.

Tanto Harry cono el resto de los chicos que forman la Orden del Fenix y aun vivían en Grinmault Place, no daban crédito de las palabras de Luna, sabían que era una chica de gustos excéntricos, pero de allí a involucrarse con alguien como Nott…

Pero el propio Theo fue quien se encargo de alejar y cambiar la visión que los demás tenían sobre él, simplemente se presento un día en la casa de Harry y comenzó a llevarles información sobre las operaciones de los mortifagos rebeldes. Se convirtió en un aliado y en un gran amigo también

- Seguro que no desean pasar la noche aquí

- Te agradecemos Theo, pero en realidad tenemos que volver a Londres- dijo Harry

- Si, Gracias Nott, la pasamos muy bien aquí- concluyo Ron

Las dos parejas, se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon de nuevo a Londres, de nuevo a la guerra, de nuevo a la muerte y el desasosiego.

- Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Theo abrazo a su mujer y la miro a los ojos con ternura

- No te arrepientes de estar con alguien como yo, con este extraño modo de vivir

- Theo, te elijo todos los días

- Ni siquiera sabiendo quien soy en realidad

- Te amo, eres el padre de mi hijo, nada ni nadie cambiara eso

* * *

Entonces como decia la cancion de Whitesnake: "here i go again on my own", con una nueva historia, prometo actulizacion mensual si las musas me acompañan, les dejo un par de interrogantes:

Quien es el Capitan?

Quien es el heredero?

Pity


End file.
